


6th

by Gippeo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom!JB, Dominance, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gippeo/pseuds/Gippeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas had been amazing and Jaebum didn't except things to get better than that. That was, until his 23rd birthday. Bottom!JB. Sequel to 25th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6th

 “Open it!”

   Jaebum sighed heavily, because he knew what it was already. At least what kind of item it was, because Yugyeom had that typical, up-to-no-good shit eating grin plastered on his face, Youngjae was giggling uncontrollably before he had even started opening it, and Jinyoung seemed to be in on it too, judging by his big smirk.

   Still, he did as he was told, mostly because he had no other choice. So he carefully unwrapped the last present which had been wrapped quite ugly – a pink string just wrapped around it, and more paper than was necessary. But he decided to be nice, for once, and not say anything.

   “You know, whatever this is, I won't be surprised, right?” he muttered.

   “Just open it,” Yugyeom repeated, giggling too now, and Jaebum really just wanted to go to bed.

   What was inside wasn't very surprising, no, but still not what he had expected. It was a big dildo, two balls and all, and the ending was formed so that it could be stuck against a surface.

   Jaebum immediately let go of it, let it fall down on the sofa and everyone broke into uncontrollable laughter.

   “What the _fuck?_ ” Jaebum hissed. “Where did you even get this?”

   “You don't wanna know,” Jinyoung laughed, and _wow_ , now he was definitely not touching it.

   “What, did you steal it from your mom's drawer?” Jaebum snapped, standing up from the sofa in pure anger.

   “We just – oh my God – we thought you'd appreciate it when Jinyoung's not around,” Youngjae giggled, and Jackson let out that high-pitched laugh in response.

   Jaebum sighed a second time. “Off to bed, all of you,” he ordered.

   “Oh, come on-”

   “And take this toy with you, maybe you'll have better use of it yourselves,” Jaebum continued, looking at them all sourly. “We have schedules early tomorrow, so off to bed,” he finished.

   They relucantly followed his orders, leaving one after one after telling him happy birthday one last time and hugging him tightly. Jaebum mumbled his thanks, because he still appreciated the thought, and turned around to go to bed himself.

   But Jinyoung, who had been sitting there still, examining the dildo, suddenly dragged him down and Jaebum definitely landed with his crotch against those protruding fake balls and his face right between Jinyoung's legs. Except for the clear pain between his legs, it was also the most embarrassing thing ever (note: at least since what happened at Christmas) and Jinyoung was just giggling evilly, not doing anything to help him.

   Jaebum laid there, wailing in pain and crawling into a fetus position. “You idiot,” he wheezed, and Jinyoung just laughed harder, which most definitely made him even angrier than he already was.

   When Jaebum had managed to recover, he got up quickly. “You're an absolute dickhead,” he snarled, turning to leave again, but Jinyoung quickly caught his arm.

   “Where are you going?”

   “To bed,” Jaebum snapped. “With _Youngjae._ ”

   Jinyoung quickly pulled him down, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face close to his own. “You're not going anywhere.”

   “ _Eat my ass._ ”

   “Don't tempt me,” Jinyoung replied.

   “What does that even mean-”

   Jinyoung swiftly pushed him down on the sofa, headfirst, without so much as a warning. Jaebum had no time to react, no opportunity to do anything and maybe he didn't want to either, but he ignored that thought.

   Jinyoung pressed a hand on his back to stop him from leaving. “What are you doing?” Jaebum mumbled with his face pushed against the cushion, ass in the air.

   “Punishing you,” he heard Jinyoung say, right as his belt was unbuckled.

   “Jinyoung, I swear to God,” Jaebum warned, trying to get away. He was actually stronger than Jinyoung, that wasn't a problem. The problem was the position he was in, and Jinyoung was pushing him so hard into the cushion he had trouble breathing.

   Jinyoung pushed his pants down and well, now it was turning embarrassing for a second time tonight.

   “You know it makes me jealous when you mention how you two share a bed, so you had it coming for you,” Jinyoung said. Jaebum was about to answer, but a sharp smack against his right ass cheek had him wincing in pain instead.

   “J-jinyoung, not here,” he panted, trying to get away once again, but to no avail.

   “You know,” Jinyoung started, spanking him once more which had Jaebum flinching. “I was going to do this nicely to you tonight, as a special, romantic gift, but then you go ahead and provoke me like that. I'm left with no choice.”

   “Fuck you,” Jaebum spat out.

   Jinyoung chuckled, responding by quickly pulling his boxers down and moving a soothing hand over his ass, and Jaebum couldn't help but shudder.

   Jinyoung's hand suddenly left him, but the weight against his back was still there. Jaeum tried to see what he was doing, but the only thing he saw when he managed to turn his head was Jinyoung's ass against his face.

   “What are you doing?” Jaebum asked once again.

   Jinyoung didn't answer, of course, but he quickly got enough answer when he felt a string – presumably the pink one which had been wrapped around his dildo present – around his left wrist.

   Jaebum quickly retreated it, but Jinyoung grabbed his arm harshly and held it stuck behind his back, easily wrapping the string around it and linking it with his other wrist, securing it tightly until Jaebum couldn't move his arms much at all.

   “There,” Jinyoung said proudly, getting off of him. “Better.”

   “I can't fucking believe you,” Jaebum panted, trying whatever he could to free his hands, but nothing worked.

   “Relax,” Jinyoung replied, returning a soothing hand to his ass.

   “ _How_ am I supposed to relax?” Jaebum snarled.

   “With my help,” he heard Jinyoung mumble behind him. His legs were spread suddenly and when he felt Jinyoung's breath between his cheeks, he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

   “Jinyoung, don't...” Jaebum mumbled, but he knew he didn't sound convincing at all, because all he wanted at this point was for Jinyoung to continue.

   And Jinyoung didn't listen, of course. When he licked his hole experimentally, Jaebum had no other choice but to let out a strangled moan, and all he could do was lie there, ass in the air, panting harshly as Jinyoung continued licking.

   They hadn't done this before at all. Jinyoung hadn't even suggested it (back in the days when Jaebum was the only one who topped) and he hadn't thought of it himself either. And that's when he realised that not only was this a great opportunity for Jinyoung to do something he had wanted to do for a long time (which was to take Jaebum from behind with as much force as he could muster) but it was also a good chance for him to experiment. And Jaebum was well aware that if he seriously told the other to stop, he'd stop. They didn't need extra communication to establish that fact.

   Jinyoung stopped him in his thoughts as he suddenly entered Jaebum's hole with his tongue, tongue-fucking him without mercy and it felt strangely good – _too_ good, actually, because he was close to his orgasm already.

   “Don't stop,” Jaebum gasped, pushing against Jinyoung's face in hope from more friction, more _something_ , but Jinyoung suddenly retreated. _Of course._

   “Oh, so _now_ you're enjoying yourself?” Jinyoung snorted.

   “Jinyoung, please,” he pleaded, for what he didn't know, and he knew he sounded pathetic, but he just wanted more at this point. Wanted to come, most of all.

   “Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung sassed, and Jaebum desperately wanted to punch him in the face. “I know what you want,” he cooed, moving forward to stand before Jaebum's face and well, Jaebum could work with that.

   But Jinyoung suddenly grabbed something under him, and then the dildo was in front of his face, poking at his lips.

   Jaebum quickly turned his face away. “No!”

   “We both know you want to.”

   “Why would I want to suck off a dildo?” Jaebum scoffed.

   “Jaebum.”

   Jaebum sighed, partly in defeat and partly in annoyance, and turned his face around again, looking up at Jinyoung with a somewhat reluctant consent.

   So when Jinyoung pressed it against his mouth again, Jaebum complied, spreading his lips to wrap them around the dildo and coating it with his saliva.

   “You look so hot like this,” Jinyoung murmured, and that was more than enough to motivate him to continue. So he did; sucking on it as Jinyoung moved it in and out slowly, looking at him intently as he did so and Jaebum couldn't help but relish in that feeling. The feeling of being on display for Jinyoung right on their dorm sofa, completely in submission and Jinyoung obviously loving it.

   “You always call me a bottom bitch, but well, _look at you,_ ” he smirked, and Jaebum immediately wanted to spit the dildo out and tell him off. And he tried, but then Jinyoung just pressed it in more harshly and suddenly he was deep-throating, gagging and coughing and Jinyoung didn't seem to have any plans on letting go.

   Jinyoung crouched down, close to his face as he kept pressing the dildo in. “You need to know your place, Jaebum,” he spoke lowly. “I'm the one in charge right now, so you don't get a chance to criticize me, make some cool comeback or whatever. Understand?”

   Jaebum nodded quickly, tears in his eyes as he focused as much as he could on breathing.

   “Good,” Jinyoung replied simply, smirking again as he pulled the dildo out.

   Jaebum took a big, raspy breath, unable to say anything as he breathed heavily, clearing his throat and swallowing all the saliva that had built up in his mouth.

   Jinyoung stood up again, but he was too occupied to focus on what Jinyoung was doing. So he was taken off-guard, to say the least, when the saliva coated dildo suddenly pressed against his entrance. “Jinyoung,” he rasped, unsure of what he was begging for; whether it was for Jinyoung to stop or at least wait, or to continue. Because right now, he really just wanted to be filled.

   Jinyoung responded eagerly to that, simply pressing it in further until at least the head was inside. Jaebum moaned loudly, voice hoarse, and he heard Jinyoung's hitched breathing as he simply pushed it inside further.

   Jaebum shut his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of mixed pain and pleasure, which is exactly what sent him into overdrive and, once again, close to orgasm. And eventually, Jinyoung pushed it to the hilt and Jaebum let out a gasp, because the dildo was definitely bigger than Jinyoung's cock.

   “You like that?” Jinyoung hummed, and Jaebum didn't know what else to respond except a “yes, please.”

   “Please what?” Jinyoung questioned. “You gotta tell me what you want.”

   “I want you...” Jaebum started, reluctantly and suddenly embarrassed. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

   “You like it that much, huh?” Jinyoung mocked, but complied nonetheless by unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down together, still holding the dildo in place with his older hand.

   “Open up,” Jinyoung ordered, and Jaebum eagerly obeyed, letting Jinyoung enter his mouth, grab his hair and painfully slowly start face-fucking him.

   He'd have a hard time admitting it openly, but he was loving the feeling of the dildo up his ass, and Jinyoung's cock in his mouth. At the same time. He felt so completely used it was driving him crazy – mostly in a good way. And he only found himself wanting more of just whatever, just something to make him scream into the cushion and come harder than ever before.

   Jinyoung was panting harder and harder above him, moving the dildo slightly as he pushed his dick inside as much as he could, once again turning Jaebum into a coughing mess, but it felt like the best thing ever.

   Jinyoung pulled away and Jaebum was too exhausted to care about all the drool coming from his mouth. He just needed Jinyoung to fuck him, hard and relentlessly.

   “You've gotten better since last time,” Jinyoung pointed out. “Did you practice or something?” he asked, pulling the dildo out slowly and putting it aside.

   Jaebum knows he shouldn't answer with this, but he knew what it'd do to Jinyoung and what he'd get in return. So he decided to risk it. “With whom, Youngjae?” he joked.

   He looked up and saw Jinyoung's eyes immediately darken, and he sort of regretted it. Almost. He just hoped he hadn't gone way overboard.

   But Jinyoung still seemed to be somewhat playful, although definitely angered, and without a word he went behind Jaebum (who braced himself for what was coming), grabbing his hips and swiftly pushing in to the hilt.

   “Oh, _God_ ,” Jaebum cried, shutting his eyes and trying to focus on adjusting to the feeling. Jinyoung didn't give him much time, though; as soon as he had pushed in, he pulled out and slammed inside, harder than earlier.

   Jaebum winced in pain, but he loved it. This was what he wanted, the exact reaction he had hoped for. Jinyoung was totally falling into his trap.

   “I'm sorry,” Jaebum quivered.

   “No you're not, you fucking asshole,” Jinyoung seethed, slamming in hard and suddenly continously, turning Jaebum into a mewling mess before him. “And from now on, you're switching rooms,” he muttered.

   “Jinyoung, you really don't have to worry-”

   “Shut the fuck up,” Jinyoung hissed, slamming in faster and Jaebum couldn't stop himself from letting out a small scream. “If you say anything more without my consent, I'll seriously gag you,” he warned, so Jaebum decided to stay quiet and simply enjoy the raw treatment he was receiving.

   Jinyoung kept going like that until Jaebum was close once again. He must've noticed by Jaebum's increasingly ragged breathing, because he suddenly stopped, pulled out and then left Jaebum wondering what was going on.

   “Come here,” Jinyoung ordered behind him. Jaebum managed to sit up and noticed Jinyoung sitting on the sofa behind him, petting on his knee slightly as an indication for Jaebum to sit down on him. In his lap.

   Jaebum wanted to say something, wanted to _protest_ most of all, but he figured he had been enough of a bitch today and he didn't mind this either, in the end, even though it was highly embarrassing.

   So Jaebum managed to move over and sat down on Jinyoung's lap, legs on each side of Jinyoung's as he looked at the other one expectantly, probably blushing too.

   “Get on with it,” Jinyoung said, tonlessly, but Jaebum still noticed the danger in his eyes. So he complied, sinking down slowly and carefully, never breaking eye contact with Jinyoung.

   “Now move.”

   Jaebum started moving as well as he could with his hands tied behind his back. It didn't help that he hadn't done this before, either, but he'd like to think he was off to a good start, because both of them enjoyed it and Jinyoung wasn't making any verbal complaints.

   Jinyoung reached behind him and removed the string, Jaebum letting out a quiet thanks and reaching his sore arms around Jinyoung's neck. It was easier like this; he could move much more swiftly and faster, eventually easing into a rhythm and a somewhat good hip roll (still not as good as Jinyoung, though) and really coming to enjoy it. Jinyoung's now loving gaze raised his confidence, and he reached forward for a small kiss. Luckily, Jinyoung complied.

   Jaebum moved to rest his head on Jinyoung's shoulder while moving faster, building up his orgasm again and moaning without mercy, just deciding to “fuck it” at this point; the others were probably awake and they'd probably tease him in the morning, but he was having a way too good time to care about that right now.

   “You're doing great,” Jinyoung murmured reassuringly, stroking his hand over Jaebum's thigh comfortingly and that was all he needed to reach a shuddering orgasm.

   Jaebum stopped, because he was too exhausted to go on, but Jinyoung forced him to continue by grabbing his hips and moving him up and down – once again relentlessy.

   “Fuck, Jaebum,” Jinyoung moaned, following suit and reaching his own orgasm, deep inside of Jaebum.

   As promised.

   “Let me see,” Jinyoung mumbled, pulling him off carefully. Normally he'd feel embarrassed, exposed and whatever else, but Jaebum was honestly too tired to care right now.

   “Goddamn,” he heard Jinyoung say, and barely reacted when Jinyoung suddenly brought a finger up to his mouth.

   Jaebum looked at him questioningly, but nevertheless wrapped his lips around Jinyoung's finger, sucking and licking the cum off sensually until Jinyoung seemed pleased.

   “You okay?” Jinyoung whispered, going back to stroking Jaebum's thigh.

   Jaebum nodded tiredly. “You didn't have to come inside of me, though,” he mumbled.

   “You deserved it,” Jinyoung replied curtly, pushing Jaebum off of him.

   “I'm sorry,” Jaebum blurted out, looking up at the other for forgiveness.

   Jinyoung gave him a reassuring smile. “It's okay. But tonight, you're sleeping in my bed. And I want to be the big spoon.”

   Jaebum sighed. _Of course._

 

Jaebum sneaked inside, noticed the lamp was off and sincerely hoped that meant Youngjae was asleep. He sneaked forward, stared at a seemingly deep asleep Youngjae as he grabbed his pillow.

   “Honestly, hyung,” Youngjae said, turning around to look at him in the dark. “You know we could hear everything, right? _Everything._ ”

   Jaebum looked at him awkwardly. “I'm, err,” he said, feeling very uncomfortable as he remembered his remarks about Youngjae earlier. “I'm just gonna go.”

   Youngjae snorted. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Just don't go for a second round, please.”

   “Don't worry, I'm pretty-”

   “Don't wanna hear it.”

   “Right,” Jaebum said understandingly. “Too much information. Got it,” he finished, sneaking out again.

   He managed to sneak into Jinyoung's room without having to deal with Bambam and Yugyeom, and smiled at the cute, sleepy Jinyoung before him.

   Jaebum puffed up his pillow and put it close to Jinyoung's, then proceeded to lie down and nuzzle himself close to the other.

   Jinyoung just hummed in content and put and arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Hi.”

   “You happy now?”

   “Yes.”

   Jaebum thought for a moment. “But Jinyoung,” he started, turning around to look at the other. “Can't I be the big spoon? I want to regain some of my pride, at least,” he said shyly.

   “Pride, huh,” Jinyoung scoffed, but turned aroound nonetheless. Jaebum pressed against him closely, nuzzling his face into Jinyoung's neck and smiling contentedly.


End file.
